Surroundings
by forgotten-again
Summary: Darkness gathers Asgard prepares for a type of war it's never fought before and Thor is sent to look for alies, but what if these alies could only spare one. They say he's enough but really, no one can help but doubt. You never know though, the world is filling up with people who can't be matched.
1. A GOOD DEED

A STRANGER .

Natasha had been sure she was not followed, well she always was, but especially today, because today the Avengers had been called to speak with Director Fury. Now, know that Avengers assembling was no small matter, not at all. She thought about this as she weaved her way to "Iron Man's" tower. She did have to admit though, Stark knew how to build one amazing tower.

She had just stopped for coffee and before that interrogated a S.H.I.E.L.D agent they had suspected to be a traitor, he was, so she got celebratory coffee. It probably should've worried or angered her that there had been a spy inside shield, but when she herself was s spy it didn't really bother her as much, in fact she sort-of understood it. She had then taken a taxi to the tower, celebratory coffee in hand.

-#line-break3-

She was one minute early but the last to arrive, well except for Thor who was late in getting back from Asgard. It was rather strange to have an alien-god-thing on her team but she quickly had decided not to ponder on that particular fact about her team mate.

"So the widow finally arrives," because Natasha really didn't feel like setting down her coffee, she decided not to kill Tony. Steve, or as Tony called him "Capsicle," was about to say something when someone coughed behind them. Natasha hadn't seen Tony's jaw so low in years, behind him stood a guy maybe nineteen with sea-green eyes and a body that rivaled Capsicle's. He was obviously uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving which assured Natasha her stare wasn't losing affect. Though honestly, if someone was able to get past security. Tony's security. She was kind-of scared.

"Urm, hi," he said, "you forgot your wallet."

Emediatly my hand went to my pocket, only to realize he was telling the truth, she had left her wallet at the coffee shop. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement, she felt as red as her hair.

He held at the wallet, "It has a ton of money and fake I.D's so I figured you'd need it back, shame. It's nice leather," he handed me back my wallet. I already felt like killing myself when Tony decides it's time to talk. Today is not my day.

"So you found a wallet with lots of I.D's and money and you don't keep it or call the cops, you sneak into a high security building to return it, AND you'r disappointed because of the leather quality?"

"Well, yeah I guess,"was the boy' answer. I narrowed my eyes but his attention was off of me, he was staring intently at Steve.

"You'r from the 1940's" he stated. It wasn't a question, but he said it like he was surprised, he checked his watch and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out and told us loudly," I have to leave, they'll kill me if I'm late."Then he walked to the window stood there a moment before jumping out.

"Whoa, hey kid wait... Well let's go explain why a kid died on our watch," Tony said.

Of course, that's when Fury stormed in,"A kid what," he asked.

"Umm actually, he must be like spiderman or something because he's gone," Cap informed us, still staring out the window as if expecting something to happen, and then we started the meeting.

THATS A CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I'M GOING TO TRY AND COMBINE SOME OF THE CLICHE STORIES AND THEN ADD SOME OF MY CRAP AND SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU GUYS TO START HATING ME. :), See you later.


	2. ALIES

A TYPICAL MEETING RUINS OUR DAY

Still Natasha's POV

"I'll repeat a kid did what while you were watching it, and what was a kid here anyway?" Fury demanded.

While at the same time Tony said, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's not there," Cap said.

"Who the blood did what," Fury demanded agian.

That's when Clint decided to appear from wherever he happened to be and explained what had happened, "and apparently the kid can fly or something because he's not down there." he finished.

"Then it looks like we have more to discuss than I thought," and cue the enter of our favorite alien.

"Thor your here. I thought you would be later."

"Yes my one-eyed boss-ally it seems I was able to sneak away earlier than expected."

"Avengers," Fury addressed us, "I called you to meet on account of Thor's, rather distressing news. Thor."

"Tony can you pull up a random pic-ture of New York exactly three years ago," Thor asked sounding out the word picture carefully as not to mess up the word and have us laugh at him again.

" Sure," he replied," but I don't see how, actually I can't," he stopped himself with a frown on his face.

Thor seemed confused for a minute before his face transformed into one of amusement," No," he said," I suppose you can't, well show me a few weeks before that then."

Tony did as he was told, " and the point of this is? "

" Now," Thor instructed," show one every year after and concentrate on the shadows."

We did as told, and Tony cut out everything in the photos except the shadows. Clint was the first one to spot something.

"Oh my God," He exclaimed.

" Mind sharing?" Tony asked sarcastically.

" Put the first and last right next to each-other." he instructed. Tony followed instructions ( I was shocked, I almost dropped my coffee.) and it became painfully obvious that the shadows had increased more than 50%, reaching places that had hardly even touched by shadows before.

" Asgardians are preparing for a war that will prove to be more difficult than we can imagine with whatever is responsible for that, my father is desperate for allies he sent me here not only to find you but some " sources that will shock you," I haven't the faintest idea what he is talking about but I managed to duck out of my own preparations long enough to come here in search of what he speaks of."

**-~~~~~~~~~~~\\\\\\_\£¥_€_~),%_^\+[\! obsess:-&3&.!bz**

**Sorry for the constant changes of the name and summery I'm just trying to find what works best for the story**.


	3. SEARCHING

SHAKE HANDS  
Natasha's POV  
-/-/-/-::-:;(.8):,/8)/-.(877((6%€,(686(%€~%~€~%~%~^#%#|.€,'€€%€£££€|\~.!,'  
"Meeting over," Fury states and we all started shuffling around leaving to think.  
"Wait," I cry, thirteen eyes snap toward me and my voice shakes a little as I continue, thinking silently of all the eyes that don't move any more, because of me. I don't allow myself to linger on that though , I moved on,  
"The boy," I remind them," what about him?"  
"Boy," Thor questions.  
"Exactly," Tony puts in, oh great,"This boy, gets around."  
He swipes his hand, so many files appear in the surface of the table, like giant iPad almost. I started immediately, swiping on one article that said "PERCY JACKSON, SEE THE TRUTH." I read the title out loud.  
"Wait," Thor said," A gift from my father." Then he smashed something on each of our foreheads.  
Pain, dull pain replaced with a buzzing sensation, I felt like that should have hurt more, it seemed to easy.  
"Yeah, whatever," Tony starts to say ," holy mother of god what is this."  
"Seem's like we need to give Jackson here a visit," I add because it was odd that he had a knack for trouble, but this. Now, the pictures showed swords and monsters and, just pure evil. Tony leaves the room, most likely to find the kid.  
"Got him, he's not exactly hiding."  
'Well then where is he," Fury demands.  
'Where is everything?" Tony asks," He's right here in Manhattan.  
"Manhattan," I look over his shoulder,"graveyard, alright, Captain it's you and me."  
"Excuse me but, ME?"  
I sighed, "Yeeeeees," I explain," he talked to you, and me. Come on," I finish, my patience finally gone.

-/-/-/-/_\_\_\_\_\_\_\_\\_\_\-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- \-/-  
"Stop," I held out my hand, we were in a small, old graveyard, almost everywhere the graves said HERO and then had small writing in a language I couldn't, even with my knowledge of almost every language, understand. Even though we were on unknown territory, I still remember my manners. You don't disturb someone grieving the dead, common enemy courtesy. Plus it ticks them off and turns them into unbeatable monsters of death and destruction.  
There the kid was, but he didn't look destructive or evil like the pictures showed, he looked broken.  
"Mom," I froze, in front of the boy was the grave of his mom, ouch. I spared a glance at cap, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, yes I could. Most likely his old family.  
"I'm sorry," he says, "that I don't visit everyday, that this happened, at least your safe now I guess." Then the boy who had scared shield then started crying.

BACK AT THE TOWER- 3rd POV  
" what are you doing," agent Bartan asked.  
Tony turned his screen towards him.  
"Your watching them,"  
"Yup," and with a swipe of his fingers it was playing on the main screen in the opposite room. Thor lifted a foot off the ground funnily enough. Eventully everyone, even Fury, came and sat on the couch ready to watch the seen play out.

Sorry for taking so long guys, really. I'll try to be faster soon.

Oh and BTW ... I am considering adding an OC ... YES? NO ? Let me know.


	4. sorry

I put this chapter up just to let you guys know that I will be deleting this story. I will however post a new chapter on this story when my next story is up as well as a link. It will basically be this story except with more thought and effort put into making the story good. I didn't realize how much responsibility was actually neede to make a good story.


End file.
